Home Sweet Home
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: A new girl comes to Romania and charlie is going to lose it. Being re-wrote
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

Rowan: ya this has been rewritten ESM:a bunch of X's like this xxxxxxxxxxx is a time skip

I don't own anything if I did dumbledore would have been dead in the first book

Finally after Seven years I was back in Romania with the dragons that I loved ever so dearly.

My name is Jenna Finch, I am the daughter of Patrick Finch (an acclaimed wizard author) and Moxie Ashley (a muggle singer) I have long bright red hair, electric blue eyes, and bronze skin. I am a proud Romanian, who just finished an internship at Durmstrang academy, and can speak five languages fluently.

I was siting on a rickety old chair when the receptionist came up to me.

" if you would kindly follow me." I did as she asked me.

As we walked through the halls, I made a mental map of all the twists, and turns to get to my office. The receptionist, who I now knew as Sadie, told me that my partner Charlie Weasley would be here any second.

Any second, my ass it's been an hour, and he is still not here my god where is that man.

I want to see the beautiful dragons I have missed them so much, and can't wait to talk to them. The only reason I took this job was so I could be with them, and help them, but my dumb ass partner does not have the decency to show up. I got up out of my chair,walked to the door, and wrenched it open. I took maybe one step, and walked into a man.

Instead of apologizing I got right to the point ''are you Charlie Weasley?'' I demanded.

'' Yes, why?'' the man known as Charlie asked '' why?, because I was expecting you to be here an hour ago that's why!'' I was positively fuming.

''Oh, um, I'm sorry'' he said '' well you better be, now where are the dragons,'' I was half way down the hall before I got my answer ''they are in the room to your left'' called Charlie as he raced after me . When I entered I was amazed at the size of the baby horned tail.

It was breathtaking ' Mom, Mommy where are you?' called the little dragon as it started to cry ' hush, your o.k. little one' I cooed as I picked it up.

Rowan: Sorry this is so short but it's just the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

Home Sweat Home

Rowan: Oh my god i am sooo sorry i haven't posted. My stupid computer wouldn't let me on to Post(i was on a different computer when i put up my first chapter) and I tried to put  
it up on my school computer but the school bored blocked so I had to wait till it was summer and i got my lap top for when i graduated and got a laptop a shiny laptop i like shiny things

James:I'm sure that nobody is to mad

Rowan: So please don't kill me I'm posting know and I will be all summer so expect more stories and new chapters for this one!

James: my sis owns nothing except her plot and characters

Rowan: On with the story

(Charlie's P.O.V.)  
I woke up later then I had meant to because the muggle alarm my father got me didn't go off and in addition I could not find the report I had prepared for my assistant. In the end I was so very late. I was sure that would have left, but to my pleasure she had not but unlike what I was told by the receptionist Ms. Finch was not in a good mood.

She walked into me and was so very rude she didn't apologies she just demanded who I was and once I had told her she seamed to get madder. She raced down the hall and asked where the dragons were I told her that they were in the room to her left. She raced into to the room I jogged after her as I entered I heard her Voice "hush, your o.k. little one" I looked at her questioningly.

"Ms. Finch why are you talking to the Chick?" she glared at me"Why wouldn't I Mr. Weasley?" the tone she used sounded much colder to the one she was using with the small dragon

"I was just wondering because of the way your acting it seams like you expect to receive an answer from the dragon" Jenna glared daggers at me "you have obviously not read my portfolio I can speak to dragons so yes I will get an answer know will you please tell me where this chicks mother is?" I felt Jenna's eyes look me over as I lowered my head "the dragons mother is dead she died when her cave collapsed her Chick's all except for the one your holding meet the same fate" Jenna seamed to hold the Chick closer to her after this "well it's settled then I will take care of this Chick my self I will be it's mother!".

I stared at her for a moment "I think that might be possible Jenna" I turn around to see a woman with black hair that had a red tint to it standing behind me "Potter" Jenna gave the woman a curt nod. Potter this woman was a Potter?

"is that any way to greet your friend Finch?" I looked between the two in shock "how can you possibly be a potter?" I asked the girl in disbelief. "Wow Jenna you really have a dumb partner don't you?" "I am not dumb there is only one Potter and James and Lily did not have a daughter!" Jenna and the other girl giggled when I had finished my outburst "k maybe your not that dumb but James did have a sister and I'm her daughter my mothers name is Kelly Potter she is Jame's older sister by four years, I am Harry Potter's cousin my name is Selena Potter I have a twin brother called Jolon Potter and we are both parselmouths"

I stared in disbelief "Your kidding me right how could the Potters have had another child besides James and not have it on record?" Jenna rolled her eyes at me "maybe it cause Selena's mom wasn't born in England Selena's mom was born in Canada and Selena and Jolon where born in Brooklyn."

Well this day could not get any weirder "So if your Harry potter's cousin and your mother was older then James how much older then Harry are you?" "my mother was just out of school when she had Jolon and I but James waited a couple years before he had harry so I am about ten years older then him."

Selena smiled sweetly as she walked towards Jenna and the baby dragon "so what is your name sweetheart" asked Jenna i heard some growls coming from the small dragon as it looked at Jenna with wide tear filled eyes (AN aw don't that just break your heart) " ah so your mother didn't get to name you well then I guess we will just have to give you one any suggestions?" Jenna looked at Selena and I expectantly "I have a name for her, Ma told it to me in a story, Annabelinda it means beautiful serpent and she is very beautiful" Selena said. Jenna looked back down at the chick "do you like that name?" the horn tailed nodded as it gave Jenna what looked like at toothy grin.

"well i think Annabelinda should be put back in her crate and you should tell me why your here" I stared at the two girls as Selena sighed and Jenna put Annabelinda in her crate.

"I'm here to take custody of harry i am twenty five more then the legal muggle and Wizarding age to take care of Harry and he is my family and those muggles he is with are absolutely disgusting Know may i have custody or not?" I looked at her in astonishment "I'm not the right person to ask you will have to go and ask Fudge" Selena nodded and walked out leaving me with Jenna.

Rowan: SO review please flame if you want I really don't care


	3. Chapter 3

Home Sweet Home Home Sweet Home Home Sweet Home SKA:Yay another chapter I'm so proud of my self so um in case your wondering you probably aren't Jolon Selena's brother will be appearing when Selena get custody of Harry which should happen in about two chapters so on with the story

I do not own Harry potter or any of it's characters i am also not making money from this it is purely for mine and other writers enjoyment

Jena's P.O.V. I watched as Selena left to go find fudge she was apparently serious about being Harry's guardian she was smart enuf to be she had gotten all O's in her OWLS and she know almost as mean languages as me with the exception of russian "so how do you and know each other" I looked over at charlie quickly "we went to school together when my father was on tour in France she went to beauxbaton and that is the only school there so yeah" i looked at charlie for only an instant before i looked down with a blush on my cheeks "I meat your brothers" i said more to my self then him. I Looked up once more to see charlie looking at me with shock "...how..." "we met although not formally last year during that tournament though i really don't remember what it was called I really wasn't interested it was and still is a very stupid tournament" I humphed as I remembered that boy who had died "I seam to remember Selena, Jolon and I walking down the halls and having to red head twins throw dung bombs at us" I smiled as Charlie gained a look of horror I giggled "don't worry Selena and Jolon got them good" "how?" i smiled at charlie again. "Well at beauxbaton Selena and Jolon are the resident pranksters so Selena came up with this plan and they took simple muggle hair dye and dumped it all over them it took ages for them to get it off cause the thought it was something that wouldn't come off with magic" Charlie started to laugh i had as well the twins were green for three days and there hair was for another four " I can imagine they weren't very happy with " I giggled "oh no they weren't they declared war on Jolon and Selena until we all left.. I think they even sent her a hexed present on her wedding day" Charlies eyes bugged "She is married?" I glared at charlie "yes is it that hared to believe she is after all very well-off she already had a job when she left school and her husband is a potions master he loves her and there is only a two year difference" Charlie still seamed shocked at this so i dropped the subject. "So are we going to get to work or are you going to stand there acting like a fish all day?"

God Charlie put me through a lot I was up on my feat all day running back and forth trying to find files and documents for him, running errands and just trying to figure out how every thing worked Selena came back at about five cause she had no idea where to find fudge and so Charlie told her that fudge was in England so she aperated there. I was just getting home with Annabelinda then I remembered something "oh shit i didn't call Selena and Simon [Selena's husband] to tell them I'm coming to dinner on Wednesday crap!" I ran all the way home put Annabelinda and her crate on the floor and ran over to my fire. "Hello Simon Zoraida speaking" "Simon hi how are you um you know that dinner on wednesday I can come" I could almost hear Simon grinning "and who may I ask is your date?" my mouth fell open "w..w..what i wasn't told I had to bring a date!" I heard Simon burst out laughing "didn't Selena tell you your seposta bring a date" I watched as Simon's feat appeared in front of his fire place and he knelled down to see me "NO SHE DIDN'T!." "Oh well I'm sorry but i must be going know i think Seth is annoying his baby sister" I suddenly remembered something "so did you and Selena finally figured out a name for your baby?" Simon smiled proudly "yes her name is Sarah Ingrid Zoraida" I smiled up at him "that's a good name know go get that boy and tell him to leave his sister alone" (1) I ended the floo call with that. As I got up I heard Annabelinda Start to call me "I'm coming sweet heart mommy's coming" I grabbed up the bottle I brought home for her and walked to my room "MOMMY!" i smiled at Annabelinda as i gave her the bottle. When Annabelinda was sleeping my mind immediately reverted back to the date problem know who was I going to bring I couldn't bring Jolon either had his girlfriend going with him or didn't need to bring one so I would have to find somebody else and they would probably have to be human to so i couldn't bring a sentore or vampire but if Selena invited Stare which she probably had then vampires should be aloud.

When I walked in I was meat by a very red faced man who looked murderous and Selena holding Sarah with Seth and Simon by her side "YOU!" the man shouted at me I glared at him "Jenna Finch and you are?" the short man seamed to be phased by how i was acting towards him "Cornelius Fudge minister of magic know am I to believe that this woman who claims you can back her up is a potter!" I glared at the man so this is what it was about "Yes she is minister if you don't believe me why don't you do a Blood test and use one of those fancy potions that shows you the persons heritage?" Fudge's face wet even redder "yes well I planed to but in the mean time you will all be coming to England's with me "oh no we won't I have children that need tacking care of so if we are all going to England you better have a place for us to stay and people to look after my children or so help me i wont ill just go to all the other people in the world who have control over magical communities and I usher you they will tack pity on my and kick your sorry butt OUT!" Selena was beyond raging items in the room were shaking from the force of her magic she was so angry. Selena suddenly calmed down "oh and Minister" Selena started to walk out with Seth Simon and I at her heals "I hope you have room for two large bowea constrictors and a baby dragon at this place because i will not comply to live there if there isn't" with that she spun back around and our small troop marched out 


	4. Chapter 4

Home Sweet Home SKA: HI HI! I just had some sugar so I have a lot of ideas swimming in my head so let's get this story rolling.

I do not own the Harry Potter book, or any of it's characters. I am also not making money from this story, it is purely for my own ,and other

writers enjoyment.

Charlie's P.O.V. I waited for Jenna to enter my offices when work started but when she never came I started to get worried until, I thought I heard Selena Potter's voice. I raced to my door to see if I was right.

"the nerve of that man I should be aloud to have that stupid D.N.A. test thing here and not have to go all the way to England I mean this is just plain crazy!" I was stunned was going to England I would have to ask but first thing first I have to find Jenna.

"Miss. Potter wait please I need your help" I saw Selena walk back around the corner with a group of people behind her

"Yes" Selena raised an eye brow

"I was wondering have you seen Jenna?"

"here I am" Jenna walked out from behind Selena. " Charlie I would like you to meet Simon Zoraida Selena's husband"

a man with long white blond hair nodded at me

"and there children Seth and Sarah"

Seth seemed to look more like his father with white hair and green eyes and a tan complexion

while Sarah looked like her mother with black hair hazel eyes and fair skin they all had a very small frame but Simon towered over Selena.

I watched as Seth moved away from his father and closer to Jenna.

"auwnty Jenna who he" Jenna smiled at the small boy

"this is my friend Charlie Weasley" the boy nodded in under standing. Seth beamed up at me and I smiled back.

"So Selena did I hear correctly your going to England?." Selena nodded and added "so is the rest of my family and if Jenna likes she can come as well" I smiled at her

"that's great" Selena snorted at that

"no it's really not I have no family no where to keep my pets and I would prefer not to have to live

over a tavern whilst I wait for somebody to buy my house" Selena had tears in her eyes.

" Why are you selling your house?" I asked she looked at me as if to say are you kidding

"I don't think Harry would like to move to Romania and leave all his friends behind, it will cause problems for both me and Simon but we can always apparate to Durmstrang and Beauxbaton and I can all ways hire a muggle babysitter or something" Selena looked very upset

"I have family

in England and I'm going to visit them for the rest of the summer, my brake is actually starting tomorrow I was going to tell you that today Jenna but if you need to go to then I can tell my boss that I'm taking you there to train you or something along those lines." Jenna's face light up¸

"would you really do that for me?" Jenna flew at me and wrapped her arms around my waist "thank you thank you ! I swear you won't regret it!"

I smiled down at her

"no I'm sure I won't"

Simon scoffed and i heard Selena started to giggle about something her son had whispered to her. I looked at Selena questioningly she just shrugged me off and fixed Sarah

in her arms. Simon got a very devilish look on his face this worried me

"so would you consider coming to a banquet dinner at my manor as

Jenna's escort?"

Selena got a crazed look in her eye

"and I'm going to have to change the banquet date!"

I was taken aback by Simon's question and Selena's yells

"um sure if she's o.k. with that" Jenna looked up at me with amazement written all

over her face

"yeah I'm perfectly fine with that it's just a friend thing" I felt my heart start to hurt, odd never felt like that before

"of course were just going as friends Jenna "

Jenna stuck her tongue out at me and ran into our office. for the rest of the day I watched Jenna as she took care of Annabelinda (who she had to go

back home and get). I started to notice small things about her like the way she would blow the hair from her face, the way she would all ways go back to check on Anna every ten

minutes, the way she wrote on a slant and the way her blue eyes sparkled with warmth and joy as she watched Annabelinda explore the office and discover new things and I think as I watched I started to fall in love.

As I entered my apartment I was ready to collapse, well that was until Errol (Percy's owl) smashed into my window. I quickly jumped from my couch and ran

to the window to get the letter grasped tightly in the little birds beak, the letter was from my mother. It read:

'Charlie have you heard the news some random woman is trying to gain custody of poor Harry as if the poor boy hasn't been through enough already! I don't think he even knows! According to the minister she is supposedly a Potter! A Potter can you believe it? If you ask me this woman is full of rubbish I mean really who would actually believe that the Potters only ever had two children and Kelly there youngest drown when she was eleven right before she could go to Hogwarts! Her poor parents where devastated the stopped talking about her and wouldn't even acknowledge she had once existed for the longest time I mean and to have poor Harry brought into this he doesn't need this he is already dealing with the death of Mr. Diggory'

The letter carried on like this with my mother ranting for two more paragraphs. when I was done reading the letter I burned it and went to compose an answer.

'Mom Harry will be perfectly fine I have meet Mrs. Potter she is the real thing she has most of the same looks as Harry with the exception of her skin colour which is paler then his. I would also like to point out that it would be much better for Harry to live with relatives who didn't beat him on a

regular basis, I know you would probable make the case that she must not be capable of raising children considering she is still one her self I would like to tell you she is more then capable of doings so she is married and has two children. I would also like to tell you that I told them and my intern who is Mrs. Potters` friend that

they could room at Grimmauld place when the trial is going on, with all my love your son Charlie.'

I hoped that my praise would set my mothers worries to ease.

SKA: Yay another chapter done without a hitch

ESM: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home

Rowan: Hello Hello fair people of I hope your having a good march break (those of you who get one)!

PP101:NOOOO why are you ending it!

Rowan: There will be a sequel called Home is where the heart is! It will be up either tomorrow or the day after that

I do not own the Harry Potter book, or any of it's characters. I am also not making money from this story, it is purely for my own ,and other writers enjoyment.

(Jenna's P.O.V.)  
It has been three weeks since Selena and I had started to make arrangements with charlie's mother,Molly, to have us all move into a home called Grim old place. I was happy to go to England and to be able to help Selena get her cousin to a safer place.

It was half past three when aurors came to my office to tell me it was time to leave. I aperated home and got Annabelinda and my luggage. By the time I had returned Charlie, Selena, Simon, Seth and Sarah where already there having all there possessions put into a car. I assumed they had bewitched the car to fly. I trudged over to my friends and the aurors, I handed them my bags and Annabelinda hoping that she would be o.k. for the ride to Grim old place and where ever else we needed to go.

Soon we were all seated and chatting, well me Seth and Selena were chatting everybody else was deathly silent.

"I wounder what we should do first?" Selena pondered aloud.

"I would love to go look at some of the shops in diagon ally we didn't get to last time we were in England." I looked at my watch as I let Selena take in this information "we should have a couple hours to kill before we have to go see fudge and then after were done with him we can go see Harry!" Selena smiled brightly.

"That is a brilliant idea Jenna! What do you think Seth?" Seth looked up at us and taped a finger to his chin "..Toys?..." Selena smiled again and slung her arm around her son.

"Yes of course we can look for some toys maybe we'll be able to find something to entertain your father as well." A sly smile played on Selena's lips as Simon shot us a playful glare.

after a few minutes we were all silent just listening to the wind whisper past the car. I was watching the scenery fly by outside, Seth and Sarah had fallen to sleep on there mother, Selena, seamed to be fighting to stay awake I could tell by the way her hand faltered ever so slightly as she petted her sons platinum blond hair.

"Selena" I whispered " let me take Sarah" Selena nodded and silently handed her daughter over as she continued to pet her Step-son's hair I was soon braiding Sarah's black hair and telling her a story of lands far away and long ago.

Everybody jumped as the car was hit by something and started to plummet to the ground.

"Everybody out of the car" one of the aurors screamed. I felt a jolt of fear pass through me ass I saw somebody on a broom in black robes and wearing a skull mask.

"Crap!" I undid my buckle and searched around to see if anybody else had seen the death eater,from the looks of horror on the others faces I could tell they had.

"Selena, Jenna! aperate the kids out! me and Charlie will aperate every thing else!" All Selena and I would do was nod numbly and get up into a semi standing position and aperate away with the kids hoping the others could get away from the falling car.

As soon as we had touched down Selena through her self at me her shoulder shaking as she searched for comfort from me, the comfort that at this moment I wasn't sure I could give her.

"Selena calm down Simon will be fine" Selena shook her head.

"I know Simon will be fine but Jenna how,who,why the death eaters what were they doing here! I don't understand! how could they have found out!" I rubbed circles on Selena's back as I tried to calm her. I had never seen her like this she had always been calm and thought things through even when she didn't know what to do.

Selena sat talking to the kids as I waited for Charlie and Simon to show up with our luggage and Annabelinda. I felt my heart break as Seth started to whimper in fear.

"Selena! Jenna! Seth! over here!" I twisted around jolts running through my body.

"Simon" Selena ran at her husband basically jumping on him, I ran over to charlie taking Annabelinda and my suit cases.  
After a few minutes we were all ready to go Selena had all of hers and Simon's suit cases and Seth had his, So that left Simon carrying Sarah and there snakes. I smiled as I saw Charlie in front telling Simon directions on where we needed to go.

I gasped as I walked into grimmauld place it was beautiful, well in my opinion anyway, I walked close to Charlie as we fallowed Selena (who had now taken the lead with Seth) into the kitchen. I took a step back as a red headed woman bustled over to charlie.

"?" I watched as Selena started to have a conversation with an old man, Dumbledore, If I remembered correctly "are we going to go to see if I can get custody of Harry or not?" " I have already had that taken care of Harry should be here soon."  
I watched Selena get a bright smile on her face interesting Dumbledore seamed to have everything ready for use that was a pleasant surprise.

" I was wondering if you would want to take over the post of DADA teacher? I was told by madame Maxime that you were there DADA teacher as well" Selena's Smile grew ten fold from hearing this. Selena whooped in joy and started to spin around the room!

"Professor Dumbledore" Selena said as she calmed "My name is not its Zoraida and I would like to know if my family would be able to live with me at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Selena and Seth who was watching the headmaster from behind his mother's robes.

"And don't think I have forgotten you " I turned my head back to Dumbledore as he addressed me.

"I would like you to become the assistant to the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid he is also the teacher for care of magical creatures" care of magical creature my dream job the one I wanted before I applied to be charlie's assistant. I looked at charlie, should I agree or decline? Could I just leave Charlie and take this job?

"Could I be his assistant until I go back to Romania? it's not that I'm ungrateful for this chance but I already have a job and I can't just up and leave Charlie when I have just begun to work for him" and just begun to fall for him I thought in my head.

Rowan: tada It's over for now so sequel sequel!

PP101: please review flames are welcome!


End file.
